Only Way I Can Win
by AutumnPunkAngel
Summary: Not your typical fight between the young Sohmas. Has Kyo discovered a way to finally beat Yuki? Kyo/Yuki, don't like don't read.


I promised I'd write longer fictions when I got the time, inspiration, and a keyboard that works properly, did I not? Well, I've coaxed my keyboard into some semblance of working and so along with inspiration comes the longer fic! Yay! This was inspired by reading a recently written Furuba fic (can't remember the title at the moment) and thinking "hey, I can read more into what's said, there's an idea!" and thus this fic was born!

Author: Autumn

Email: autumnpunkangel@yahoo.com

Series: Fruits Basket

Pairing: Kyo/Yuki

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, Sex, Yaoi-sex, comprendez-vous?

Disclaimers: Fruits Basket does not belong to me. Sadly this is the case for most fanfic writers. This is for my amusement and maybe my readers. Enjoy it, don't get pissy over it.

Notes: This is my third Fruits Basket fic... my second one, however, is not typed up yet. So nya! Please be kind and review. Thank you to all the readers who've read and reviewed my previous fictions. Italics equals flashback!

The Only Way I Can Win

            Tanned hands gripped slender, pale hips with an almost bruising force as bodies rocked together. Lips met lips, crushing together in a fierce battle of wills. Slender fingers wound their way into orange locks, clenching and unclenching as lips and teeth made their way down the slender column of the grey haired boy's neck.

            Yuki gasped as his partner's teeth closed around one pebbled nipple, tongue flicking out to tease the hardened flesh. Skilled fingers caressed his sides in just the right way, driving the delicate Sohma mad with need. How did that baka neko know just what to do, just what would be the mouse's undoing?

            And just how had he gotten himself into this anyway?

---

            _"… ch' k'so!"__ Kyo spat, rubbing the back of his hand across his split lip._

_            "Why do you fight when you know you'll never win?" Yuki asked, mouth twisting into an expression of utter annoyance. "You should just give up."_

_            "Never!" Kyo yelled, jumping up from the floor to glare at the pale skinned boy. "I'll find some way to beat you, mouse! I will!"_

_            "Well, when you find it be sure to show me so I can prove you wrong…"_

---

            Kyo bit his lip, thrusting one last time into the tight body beneath him. Exhausted he collapsed, pressing himself full length against Yuki as he panted for breath.

            "Daijoubu?" he asked the other, brushing sweat-soaked bangs from his rival's face. Violet eyes opened still slightly glazed, awe and defeat mingling in their depths. For no particular reason Kyo lent up and placed a soft kiss on the boy's bruised lips, perhaps as an apology, or maybe as to seal his victory over the younger boy. Either way, the kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing like the previous kisses they'd shared that night.

            "Doushite?" the mouse asked once his breathing had calmed enough to speak.

            "Why what?" Kyo returned.

            "Why this?" Yuki asked, new feelings beginning to war with the hate and disgust he felt. "Why?"

            Instead of replying just then, Kyo nuzzled his partner's neck softly, wrapping his arms comfortingly about the trembling body of his cousin.

---

            _Deep purple clouds drenched in russet colored the evening sky, it would rain tonight. For hours Kyo had just sat there, staring out his window at the sky as the clouds gathered and melded into one ominous being readying to pummel the dry earth below. For hours he had thought of a way to finally beat that damned mouse. And for hours the answer had eluded him._

_            Now, though, as the sun sank into the mountains and painted the sky a final time till morning, the answer came. It curled in his stomach like a snake ready to attack. Perhaps now was the time… now he would be the victor._

---

            The cat inhaled deeply, the scent of sweat and sex heavy in the small room. "Why?" he repeated the question Yuki had asked him moments earlier. "Because…" and he paused, raising himself up on his elbows to look down into those beautiful eyes. A smile drifted across his lips as the boy beneath him blushed crimson from his scrutiny. "Because this is the only way I can win…"

Owari

Damn! I meant for that to be longer! Argh! This is what happens why you've taken many classes that tell you to be more concise and not waste words, get to the point, which I am not doing now. Hehehe. Anyway! Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think. Much appreciated!


End file.
